Question: Michael has 20 oranges for every 36 kiwis. Write the ratio of oranges to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:36$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 36$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{36}=\dfrac{5}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{9}$ is the ratio of oranges to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.